


Impossible to Ignore You

by scorpiokory



Series: DickKory AUs [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: DickKory no powers AU angst inspired by Ariana Grande's cover of Goodnight and Go.“You don’t get it do you?” She scoffed before walking away. He was frozen, his brain screaming at him to go after her, to tell her that he loved her too and that he needed her but was too afraid of being vulnerable to say anything. (told in fragments)





	Impossible to Ignore You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's ya'll.

 

_Just say goodnight and go._

The words ran through Dick’s head over and over as he stared at Kory’s closed door.

_Just say goodnight and go._

He supposed he deserved it. She waited for him, she was so patient with him, much more than he deserved and all he did was take her for granted and step on her heart.

Dick looked down at the bouquet of purple hyacinths at his feet. They were her favorite flowers as well as a symbol of forgiveness but she threw them back at him.

He was too stunned to react so he just stood there.

 

* * *

 

Kory sat against her door with her head in her hands. She thought that telling Dick off would make her feel better but it only made the pang in her chest grow.

He was an asshole sure, but he was bound to have feelings too. She thought about the good times and the bad, about how they first met, how he would always leave when it got tough. She missed him more than she’d like to admit. They weren’t wrong for each other. They were good, they were great together.

Staying together was the issue.

 

* * *

 

When she heard the knock she groaned loudly and made her way to the door. It had to be important if anyone was coming out in a blizzard. She couldn’t believe her eyes as Dick stood there shivering with that little half smile of his. Why’d he have to be so cute?

“You’re aware it’s 20 below freezing right?” Kory asked with her arms crossed over her chest. She hadn’t seen him in months and here he was seeking her out like always. “My heat is down.” “Convenient.” she huffed. “Tell me about it. I just need a place to stay for the weekend. It’s getting fixed on Monday and your place was the closest.”

She should have let his ass freeze but against her better judgement she let him in. “You still have some stuff here, I figured that you’d come back for it, if it was really that important to you.” She told him as he set his bag down and started taking off his many layers. “I was meaning to but I’ve just be-” “Been busy at work. I know. Better than anyone else in fact.” She chuckled dryly. Dick looked up at her from taking off his boots with a frown. “I’m so-”

“You’re always sorry but you never do anything to fix it. Let’s just drop it before this becomes a saltfest okay?” Kory went to her room before letting him reply.

 

* * *

 

Dick and Kory sat on the balcony as they watched the sunset. He laid his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. “Can you believe it? It’s been a whole month.” She said softly. Dick looked up at her with his short breathy laugh.

“That’s crazy. It feels longer. But in a good longer. I, if I’m being honest I haven’t been this comfortable or happy in a long time.” Kory smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

 

“I love you goddamn it! Is it so fucking hard to believe that someone cares about you without self interest you jackass?” Dick stood stunned as Kory yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

It wasn’t the way she wanted to tell him how she felt but it probably didn’t matter to him. She searched his eyes for his answer and she shook her head when he still stood blankly.

“You don’t get it do you?” She scoffed before walking away.

Dick was frozen, his brain screaming at him to go after her, to tell her that he loved her too and that he needed her but was too afraid of being vulnerable to say anything.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away leaving the crowd to wonder what went wrong.

 

* * *

 

Dick stood with his knuckles resting on Kory’s bedroom door. On one hand he should leave her alone and on the other he needed to apologize for being a huge tool.

Then he remembered what she said.

He never did follow through with the promises made in his apologies. He let his hand drag down the door before he walked away. He knew it was unwise to drive in the blizzard but he couldn't stay.

He left her a note telling her not to worry.

 

* * *

 

  
He always walked away.

 

More than walking, he ran. 

 

He didn’t fight for her.

 

He didn't do much to let her know that he felt the same way as she did. 

 

Not this time. He was going to grow up and stop running. 

 

Dick knocked on the door, bouncing back and forth nervously. When Kory opened the door and saw it was him she frowned. 

“What do you want?” She asked in an irritated tone. Dick took a deep breath. “I’m actually sorry this time." "So you weren't sorry before?" Dick shook his head. "Truth to told, I wasn't."

Kory stood silent before she went to close the door. Dick stopped it with his foot.

"It took me so long to realize it but,” he looked down at the purple hyacinths in his hand, at his stupid shoe in the door. “What? What’s changed? I haven’t seen you in years and out of nowhere, here you come with flowers as if you didn’t give up on us every time.” “I didn’t give up!'"

Dick closed his eyes and looked back up at her. "I didn't give up." He repeated in a calm tone. "I ran away because I was scared. I was scared of opening up, scared of being vulnerable and scared to admit that I loved you and needed you. I know that it’s too little to late but it has to be worth something.” He said as he extended the bouquet to her.

She took the flowers and looked at them for a long while before she spoke. “Why? Every time I think I’m completely over you, you just come back.” She paused, she was starting to get choked up. 

"Just say goodnight and go." She said as she tossed the hyacinths to his feet and slammed the door. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I figured I needed a change of pace from my regularly scheduled fluff. Don't forget to feed the kudos monster.


End file.
